Earth-working machines, such as, for example, excavators, wheel loaders, hydraulic mining shovels, cable shovels, bucket wheels, bulldozers, and draglines, are generally used for digging or ripping into the earth or rock and/or moving loosened work material from one place to another at a worksite. These earth-working machines include various earth-working implements, such as a bucket or a blade, for excavating or moving the work material. These implements can be subjected to extreme wear from the abrasion and impacts experienced during the earth-working applications. To protect these implements against wear, and thereby prolong the useful life of the implements, various ground engaging tools, such as teeth, edge protectors, and other wear members, can be provided to the earth-working implements in the areas where the most damaging abrasions and impacts occur. These ground engaging tools are removably attached to the implements using lock assemblies, so that worn or damaged ground engaging tools can be readily removed and replaced with new ground engaging tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,274 to Emrich is directed to a coupling arrangement for securing two separable components in an excavating operation. The coupling arrangement includes a wear component, a base component and a lock. The lock has a body having a configuration adapted to be received in a hole in the base component, and a rotatable locking member. The locking member includes a flange that is movable between a locking position wherein the flange holds the lock in the assembly and a release position wherein the flange permits the lock to be removed from the assembly. In the release position, the flange sets within the axial extension of the outline of the body. In the locking position, at least part of the flange sets outside the axial extension of the outline of the body. In one construction, the rotation of the locking member to the locking position tightens the fit of the wear component on the base component.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.